Life In The Crazy House (Chibi Hinata's House)
by Chibi Hinata aka Padfoot T
Summary: PG for possible language. What happens when you take Chibi Hinata, her pet Midnight, and all her favorite characters from Sailor Moon, Digimon, Pokémon, and Harry Potter? Insanity, that's what! I'll post new "episodes" every now and then... 17 people, tw
1. Episode 1 - Iori Does The Dishes

A/N: Whoo-hoo!!! Me in a house of my favorite characters! We're all one big (veeery big) happy family... Or are we? Can Chibi Hinata, her pet Umbreon (Midnight), Sora, Yamato, Iori, Hikari, Takeru, Jyou, Ken, Michiru, Haruka, Rei, Ami, Artemis, Kojiro, Musashi, Nyasu, Takeshi, Hermione, and Ron get ALONG in the same house? Probably not... I will make more! But here's Episode 1... Iori Does The Dishes!   


**Life In The Crazy House (Chibi Hinata's House) - Iori Does The Dishes**   


In the Ten'ou, Takenouchi, Ishida, Hida, Yagami, Takaishi, Kido, Ichijouji, Kaioh, Hino, Mizuno, Granger, Weasley, and other, last-nameless characters house (more commonly known as the Crazy House), people were just getting up. 

Sora was her room, Room 1, making her and Yamato's beds. On the other side of the room, Iori, Hikari and Takeru were sleeping peacefully in their own. Yamato was in the kitchen, making breakfast for himself and Sora when she came out and sat on a bar stool. "Hey," he said, flipping over a pancake with a nicely browned side. "Hey," she replied, and grabbed an apple from a bowl in the center of the table. They continued to chat, mostly about the dreams they had last night, while Yamato made his pancakes. 

Ken had just woken up, and was finding it hard to get out of bed. That's when he noticed his feet and arms were tied to the bed posts. "UGGGH!!! RON!!!!" he screamed loudly, waking up the three other humans that shared his room, Room 2. "Keep it down, would you?" Jyou asked, glancing over at him. Rei, who had obviously already been up, was standing next to her bed and snickering. "That's what you get, Ichijouji. I told you Ron WOULDN'T like the spider idea," she said. Ami was sitting up, looking around sleepily. "Wha... What time is it?" she asked, a dumb, dazed look on her face. "It's 7:47, Ami! Time to rise and shine!" Rei exclaimed, opening the curtins and having the rising sun shine into Ami's eyes. "Aahhhh!" Ami shouted, covering her eyes. The last member of their room, Artemis, was already up and gone. 

Their neighbors in Room 3 were not very happy to be woken up, aside from Ron who was looking very content with himself. Michiru had to stop Haruka from going in there and giving Ken a bloody nose, and Takeshi complained that his eyes almost opened. Hermione was giving Ron death looks, but he didn't seem to notice. It took a few minutes, but Room 3 finally settled down. Haruka sighed deeply. "Sooo... What's for breakfast?" 

Most of Room 4 hadn't been disturbed by Ken's screaming. Only Midnight, Chibi Hinata's pet Umbreon (who can talk, like Nyasu), woke up. The other four were very deep sleepers. Kojiro and Nyasu were drooling and snoring loudly in their sleep, while Musashi and Hinata were still sleeping peacefully. Midnight sighed, and went out to the living room. 

In the living room, Midnight found Artemis and a rather angry looking Ken watching re-runs of Sailor Moon S. She sat down and looked at Artemis. "Nice show you got there," she said. Artemis gave a slightly embaressed sweatdrop. "Eh, thanks..." he replied. Then Hikari, Takeru, and Iori came in and sat on the couch, bowls of cereal on their laps. "Hey, Ken! Yamato wants you. He's in the kitchen," Takeru said. Ken blinked, wondering what Yamato wanted, but got up anyway, heading for the kitchen. 

Yamato and Sora were sitting at the bar, eating pancakes with butter and maple cinnamon syrup. Michiru was making scrambled eggs for Ami and Rei, who were sitting at the bar chatting. Haruka was eating a salad at the bar and telling Sora about her last race. When Ken walked in Yamato turned around, and swallowed. "Hey Ken! I heard Ron got you back this morning, eh?" he asked. Ken nodded. "Yeah. Got any new plans?" Yamato shook his head. "None yet, but I'm thinking. Sora here's got a great mind and could think up wonderful plans, but she won't help me," Yamato pouted. "Damn right I won't help you. I don't see what it is with guys and torturing each other," Sora said. "No kidding, Sora. I don't know why you even bother with them," Haruka replied, sticking her fork in her mouth. "Yama's just lucky I love him, otherwise he'd probably be one very dead 14-year-old boy," Sora said, laughing. "I don't know how you do it, Sora. Guys drive me nuts." Haruka put her bowl in the sink. "Well, it's almost my turn to take a shower. I'll be back," she said, and walked back down the hall. 

Michiru had just gotten done making Rei and Ami's breakfast and then her own (a bowl of Chex), when Hermione and Ron sat down for breakfast. They sat where Yamato and Sora had been sitting, since Yamato, Sora, and Ken had gone to go shopping after they'd finished eating. The dishes were piling up, and eight people hadn't even begun to eat yet. Hermione and Ron made themselves oatmeal, and fought over the last of the brown sugar. "We're out of brown sugar!" Hermione shouted. "Okay, I'll e-mail Ken and tell them to get us some," Hikari said, as she was putting three bowls and spoons in the sink. She picked up her D3 and wrote a short message to Ken: 

Ken, 

Pick up some brown sugar at the store, we're out. 

-Hikari =p 

Two minutes later, she got a reply: 

Kari, 

Okay, we got the brown sugar. I don't know how you stand these two,   
they can't keep their hands off each other. They're holding hands as I speak.   
You've got weird friends. 

-Ken 

Hikari just laughed, and went back to join Takeru and Iori, who were watching Sailor Moon Super S in Japanese now. 

*** 

Chibi Hinata, Kojiro, Musashi, and Nyasu finally woke up around 10:30 AM. Sora, Yamato, and Ken had already gotten back a half an hour ago, and Nyasu was happy he had brown sugar for his oatmeal. Kojiro and Musashi had Frosted Flakes, and Hinata made herself some hashbrowns. When they were finished, there was a mountain of dishes to do... And nobody wanted to do them. 

Everybody (except for Artemis and Midnight, who hadn't dirtied any dishes, only their food bowls) gathered in the living room. Artemis spoke up. "Okay, I have a plan! I'll have a number, and I'll tell Midnight. And then you all have to pick numbers, and whoever has that number has to do the dishes! Now, there's 18 of you all together, so it has to be a number, 1-18, and nobody can pick the same number. Got it?" Everybody nodded. Artemis whispered a number into Midnight's ear, who nodded. The results were as follows: 

Hinata - 16   
Sora - 10   
Yamato - 18   
Iori - 6   
Hikari - 3   
Takeru - 12   
Jyou - 8   
Ken - 7   
Michiru -9   
Haruka - 1   
Rei - 11   
Ami - 4   
Kojiro -13   
Musashi - 5   
Nyasu - 14   
Takeshi - 17   
Hermione - 2   
Ron - 15 

Artemis took a look at the sheet they had marked on. "I'm sorry Iori, but the number was six. You have to do the dishes." 

Iori walked into the kitchen, and looked at the mountain of dishes in the sink. He got a step-stool (hey, he's a short little bugger!) and begun to fill the sink. The stack wobbled. "Whoa!" he exclaimed. When he finally got the sink full, he started to wash the dishes. But he picked up one of the supporting plates, and the whole thing toppled over on him, water getting everwhere. 

*** 

Two hours and one very bandaged and bruised Iori later, Sora, Yamato, and Iori left the hospital. Haruka could drive better, but Iori had wanted Yamato to drive him, and Sora had come with. When they got back, everybody was busy either cleaning up water, sweeping broken glass, or picking broken glass out of their feet. They learned one lesson: 

**NEVER LET IORI DO THE DISHES!**   
  



	2. Episode 2 - The CD Player

A/N: Ohhh, the next insane episode!! Episode 2, The CD Player! Ooh, the insanity! 

Oh, and another thing... Ron and Hermione learned Japanese a while ago, okay? We'll pretend they're speaking Japanese, only it's written in english so its understandable... Because they're all in Japan. ^ _ ^ And I really don't think there's a CD of the Backstreet Boys singing in Japanese, but lets just pretend, shall we? 

**Life In The Crazy House (Chibi Hinata's House) - The CD Player**   


It was just after lunch in the Ten'ou, Takenouchi, Ishida, Hida, Yagami, Takaishi, Kido, Ichijouji, Kaioh, Hino, Mizuno, Granger, Weasley, and other, last-nameless characters house (more commonly known as the Crazy House). The dishes were clean (although they did not permit Iori to go within five square yards of them when they were piled up and dirty), and six of the guys were in Room 1, facinated by Yamato's new CD player. It was Yamato, Ken, Takeru, Iori, Takeshi, and Ron. They wanted to test it out, but they didn't have any CDs with them. "All my CDs are in the living room," Yamato complained. "Mine are with his," Takeru confessed. "Mine were on the counter yesterday before I did the dishes..." Iori said. Nobody had to ask, they all knew about the little dish-washing incident of Iori's. Takeshi didn't have any CDs. Ken's had been destoryed in a recent squabble with Ron, and Ron's were in his room. So they had no CDs. 

"Hey! Sora's CDs are in here..." Takeru said with an evil grin. "Yeah!" Yamato exclaimed, and dived for her bottom dresser drawer, where he knew they were. He gout out a leather case, and unzipped it. "What the hell?" Takeru gasped. "Yamato!" "Get over it TK, I swear all the time. Who's Natalie Imbruglia? Deana Carter? What?! Are these all American people?" Yamato asked, looking at the CDs. "You can read English symbols, Yamato?" Iori asked, eyeing the CD. "Yeah, but I don't make sense of them. These are just people's names... Sora must know English," he said, while looking through the CDs, trying to find one in Japanese. He finally found one. Backstreet Boys. All of the guys groaned. But once they heard it, they got an idea. Guys with ideas are very scary... 

About ten minutes later, while Sora, Hikari, Hermione, and Michiru were peacefully watching 7th Heaven, they heard loud and disturbing singing coming from Room 1. They looked at each other quizzically and got up to see what was dying down the hall. They opened the door, and suddenly the guys jumped on the bed. Yamato grabbed I microphone, winked at Michiru and Sora, and started singing. 

Yamato: Everybody   
Rock your body   
Everybody   
Rock your body right.... 

All five others: Backstreet's Back, alright! 

Yamato: Oh my god where back again   
Brothers, sisters, everybody sing   
Gonna bring the flavor   
Gonna show you how   
Gotta qustion for ya   
Better answer now 

Takeru: Am I original? 

Others: Yeeeeah... 

Ron: Am I the only one? 

Others: Yeeeeah... 

Yamato: Am I sexual? 

Others: Yeeeeah... 

Ken: Am I everything ya need?   
You better rock your body now 

Yamato: Everybody   
Rock your body   
Everybody   
Rock your body right 

Others: Backstreet's Back, alright! 

Takeshi: Now throw your hands up in the air   
Wave them around like you just don't care 

Iori: If you wanna party let me hear you yell   
Cuz we got it goin' on again   
Takeru: Am I original? 

Others: Yeeeeah... 

Ron: Am I the only one? 

Others: Yeeeeah... 

Yamato: Am I sexual? 

Others: Yeeeeah... 

Ken: Am I everything ya need?   
You better rock your body now 

Yamato: Everybody   
Rock your body   
Everybody   
Rock your body right 

Others: Backstreet's Back, alright! 

Yamato: So everybody everywhere 

Takeru: Don't be afriad 

Takeshi: Don't have no fear 

Ken: I'm gonna tell the world 

Iori: Make you understand 

Ron: As long as there be music 

All: We'll be comin' back again! 

Yamato: Everybody   
Rock your body   
Everybody   
Rock your body right 

Others: Backstreet's Back, alright! 

Yamato: Everybody   
Rock your body   
Everybody   
Rock your body right 

Others: Backstreet's Back, alright!   


Hikari blinked in complete confusion. Sora and Michiru began laughing hystarically. Michiru had to hold onto the wall to keep herself up, and Sora was already down and pounding her fists to the floor. "That... was... hystarical!" Sora managed to choke out between laughs. She was laughing very loudly. Michiru wasn't nearly as loud, but she was laughing just as hard. 

Haruka, Hermione, Ami, and Rei had just come inside from playing tennis on the tennis court out back, and they heard Sora's loud, hystarical laughter. They found Hikari, Sora, and Michiru standing in the hall, all three of them now cracking up, Hikari had now joined in their laughter. "What's so funny?" Hermione asked. "Guys... sing... Backstreet Boys... haa!!!" Sora spluttered. Haruka, Hermione, Rei, and Ami decided they'd better get the three girls back to normal, who were now laughing insanely. 

Haruka took Michiru, Rei took Sora, and Ami and Hermione took Hikari. They brought them into the kitchen, and made them sit on the floor. Haruka turned on the water, and took the little sprayer thingy out of it's place, and sprayed the three of them with it. It didn't work. 

After some more thinking, Rei got an idea. She got into Sailor Mars form, and used her fire on them. They lost thier hair, but they didn't stop laughing. "I wish I knew a seriousness charm or something..." Hermione said, still thinking of another way to get them to stop. That's when the four realized Sora's clothes were on fire. Ami had to become Sailor Mercury and put it out. 

Just then, Musashi and Hinata came in. "Hmmm, whatcha doin'?" Hinata asked, looking at the burned and wet girls on the floor, and at Haruka, Hermione, Mars, and Mercury. "Trying to get them to stop laughing," Haruka said. "Why didn't you say so? I can get them to stop!" Musashi exclaimed, taking out her mallet. "Good idea!" Hinata replied. With one swipe, Musashi hit them all. They all snapped out of it, too. "OWWWW!" Musashi just huffed, and she and Hinata went to their room. 

An hour later, Sora had just got done nursing her wounds, which had been some minor burns and a huge bump on her head. Their hair had magically grown back to regular length. She went into her room, and found that the guys were gone. She sighed thankfully, and picked up the CD player, and chucked it out the window. It fell the two feet from the window to the ground, and hardly got a scratch. _Well, at least it will take them a while to find it behind the bushes, _Sora thought.   
  



End file.
